


through the snow and through the storm, I'll keep you warm

by thesevioletdelights



Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Power Couple Kylux, Soft Kylux, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, twitfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesevioletdelights/pseuds/thesevioletdelights
Summary: For Kylux Advent Calendar 2020, Day 5: Sleigh Ride
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Ficlets / Prompt Fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943254
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kylux Advent Calendar 2020





	through the snow and through the storm, I'll keep you warm

"What is this?" Hux pauses in the doorway, regarding the vehicle parked outside the Palace with a dubious gaze. He's seen one in holos before, of course, but never in real life. A sleigh is not something one would normally encounter on rainy Arkanis. Or in space, for that matter. Not that he expected to come across one here on Naboo, either. He'd just finished a private meeting with one of the governors when his datapad chimed with a message from Ren. /Meet me outside. Dress warm./ 

Standing at the bottom of the staircase, Ren turns to look up at him. Hux lets his eyes linger for a moment, taking in his handsome face, the glint of silver in his lush dark hair, the way his heavy cape drapes around his broad shoulders. Snow is falling fast, filling the air, white flakes settling on Ren's hair, his clothes, on the back of the four heavy bodied, horned beasts tethered to the sleigh.

Ren extends his hand. "I was hoping you might join me, Chancellor."

Hux suppresses a quick smile before Ren can notice. Pulling his white fur-trimmed coat tighter around himself, he slowly walks down the stairs to where Ren is waiting. "And what is the reason for all this frivolousness, Supreme Leader? Might I remind you, we still have two days of meetings ahead of us."

Despite playing coy, Hux has a good guess as to what this is all about. He still wants to hear it from Ren first. 

Naturally, Ren knows when his Chancellor is testing him. But today, he appears to be in a good enough mood to let it slide. "This week is the fifth anniversary of our triumph over the Naboo rebellion. I trust you remember that."

Hux does. Their first big military victory, after two years of struggle and bloodshed (all warranted, of course, for the glory of the Order). The first big milestone of their Galactic expansion. This year, in the seventh year of their reign, they have chosen Naboo as the place for the annual Outer-Rim-wide summit of the Order's vassal planets for this exact reason. A reminder, to all systems. Of the might of the First Order. Of what Ren and him have accomplished. 

"Of course, " he says, allowing a smile to surface now. He steps closer, into Ren's space. Close enough for the hem of his coat to brush against Ren's cape. "That still doesn't explain why you have suddenly decided to take me on a _sleigh ride_.”

"Sleigh rides were a traditional winter pastime for the Royal Houses of Naboo in the olden days," Ren says. He is looking a little wistful. 

Hux raises an eyebrow. "Well, you always were the sentimental type." 

Ren scoffs, but doesn’t deny it. “We are lucky to be here during the planet's winter, that's all. Might as well enjoy it. Naboo winters are short but spectacular."

"And freezing," Hux remarks, shivering a little. It's true, he is not used to this kind of climate. Hates being cold, too, preferring the comfort and regulated temperature of the Capitol on Coruscant.

A strong arm curls around his waist and Ren leans in to whisper in his ear. "You'll be warm in no time, I promise."

And he can't very well refuse such an invitation. Besides, he likes to hold the Supreme Leader to his promises. Ren climbs into the sleigh and Hux gets in next to him, letting Ren arrange the luxurious furs and blankets around their knees.

"Go," Ren commands, and the FA-5 valet droid spurs the four white gualaars into motion. Hux has to admit, it really is quite pleasant being bundled up like this, with Ren's solid, warm body next to him to protect him from the cold. He shifts closer under the blankets, curls against Ren's side. Ren nuzzles his cheek, pressing his cold nose against it for a moment before their mouths meet in a long, deep kiss. The snow is white and sparkling and the winds are calm as they fly across the frozen Naboo plains. An entire planet, stretching beneath their feet. 

And thousands more in the Galaxy. 

Their Galaxy.


End file.
